Legacy
by Melrose Stormhaven
Summary: Chapter 1. Thought you'd never see this again, eh? Van Helsing and Jonathan discuss The Book that made their enemy the most well-known vampire on Earth..
1. Preview

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Dracula. They belong to someone else.

****

Freetalk: Well. A new Hellsing fic, and I'm not finished with my first one yet! Anyway, this is just a preview of a fic I'm planning to do. If I get any good response, I might continue it. It's just a rough draft. If you think it sucks, bite me–I mean, drop me a line.

This is for a nice guy I met. Let's call him **Nice Guy**. 

****

A few notes: The story takes place after the vents in **Bram Stroker's** _Dracula_, with some alterations. It is a bit based on the book, but not entirely. 

****

Legacy 

****

Chapter I: Abraham Van Helsing's Journal

"Good God, Jonathan! Why on earth did you–"

The young man looked up at me, his eyes unnaturally bright. "So they would know, Doctor. So they could be warned of the dangers that await them." There was a hardness to his voice, a determined look in his young face.

I looked at the book in my hand. _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker, the title of the book was. Already it was selling like hotcakes all over London. "Jonathan, the consequences of this book are–"

"Are far less than what the consequences of what you have done, Doctor!" Jonathan Harker cut in, his voice loud and sharp. His eyes were now glittering with anger. It took all of my will not to flinch from his rage. 

The young man raked his fingers through his snowy looks. "You do not understand the fear, Doctor. He hadn't been after you, or your wife! You have to understand what Mina and I go through, knowing that–that creature is still alive!" He shuddered.

"Jonathan, my love," his lovely wife, Wilhemina Harker, said as she rose from her seat and touched her husband's arm in that gentle way of hers. "Do not shout. Dr. Van Helsing understands that you meant well in having the book published." She smiled at me, that brilliant smile of hers that always tugged my heart. 

I glance at the book. Here in this book was the events that documented what had happened years ago–events that should have been kept a secret. It was altered a bit, but it was truthful enough.

"Why did you have to keep him alive, Doctor?" the young man asked me, his eyes filled with grief. "He tried to kill us. He tried to take my wife from me. Why? He should be killed."

I smiled a bit sadly at the dear young man. "Because, my dear Jonathan, whether we like it or not, a time will come that we will have need of him."

****

Freetalk, part 2: So, what do you think? Should I continue this fic? I'm still doing research about Dracula's past. 

This fanfiction would be discussing what happened after the events in Dracula (the book by Bram Stroker). As I've mentioned before, there will be alterations to fit the Hellsing storyline. This fic will probably span to the Hellsing storyline as well, perhaps a bit about Walter, Richard, his brother (Integra's father) and little Integra herself. 


	2. Prologue: For Every Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hellsing or Dracula. They belong to someone else.

****

Freetalk: I've done some reformatting, so this will be the real chapter of **Legacy**. Enjoy. 

****

Special thanks to: **_Fanfic Fan:_** Well, you got what you wanted. Here is the real chapter of Legacy. I hope you'll like this. Thanks for the review!

****

Bishonen no Hime: Well, this chapter will be the real one. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Bluebomber: You know, I got this idea from reading Stroker's Dracula. Besides, I had a lot of questions on how Alucard got enslaved in the first place. Thanks for dropping by!

****

D: Thanks for dropping by. I also like to explore how the Hellsing family and Alucard interacted in the early days.

****

Hellsfire: Thanks for the review! I'm planning to write this in a style similar to that of Dracula. I'll try to be clearer on whose POV I'm using. Thanks for the advice.

****

M. Kasshoku: Original? I wouldn't really say so. There are lots of fanfics like mine. However, I notice none of them really delve into the relationship of Alucard with the earlier Hellsings. Thanks for the review. 

****

SqueakyOSCM: Yeah, I've been to Hellsing.nu. I swear, that's one of the best Hellsing sites ever. As for Prince Vlad, I have Mcnally's book about him. Thanks for the reference.

__

S.M.: Seris? Or is that Seras? Anyway, I'll try to add her but I'm not sure about it yet. Nice to see you again!

****

Dragon Princess: I think the reason why this hasn't been tackled all that much is because the reconstruction of what happened in the past 100 years of Hellsing is very hard. The manga and anime give very little hints about how Van Helsing enslaved Alucard. Oh, yeah, I'll definitely include something about Vlad here. 

****

JoelleHart: Hey, go for your idea! Don't get discouraged. I'm not that a good writer! Go for it! 

****

Thowra: Okay…Okay…here it is…I hope you'll like this.

****

Moon_-_gazer: You'll love the book. It's so much better than the movie!

****

Note: This fic will be based solely on the anime. I will treat the manga as separate, because if I don't, I may have one big mess in my hands. Thank you.

****

Dedicated to: **Nice Guy** and of course, this is for **Stella** and **Eden** from BI (Blissful Ignorance) as well.

****

Prologue: For Every Beginning…

"Lord Integral, please stop fidgeting."

Fourteen-year old Integral Wingates Hellsing gave her retainer, Walter Kum Dorne, who was kneeling in front of her, helping her dress, a small smile. "I'm sorry Walter. I'm just a little nervous, I guess." 

Walter smiled back at her. "You'll will do fine, Lord Integral," he told her as he adjusted the sleeves of her dress. Then Walter stood up and glanced critically at the young girl. "Well, you look splendid today, Lord Integral. The Queen will be much impressed."

Integral whirled around to face the mirror. The mirror reflected a dark-skinned girl wearing a pale blue ankle-length dress, her ice-blue eyes wide and staring. Her long snow-blonde hair that was styled into a chignon by one of the female servants of Hellsing made her seem a little older than her age. On one sleeve of her dress was the Hellsing family coat-of-arms, a constant reminder of her duty.

Walter smiled fondly at the girl, the daughter of his old friend Arthur. "I will be leaving you now to make other arrangements. Just try to relax. It will be all right."

Integral smiled gratefully at Walter, and watched him leave the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, her smile faded. 

It was the day of her knighting, the day she would officially and fully come into her inheritance as the heir to Hellsing. In a few hours, in pomp and ceremony, surrounded by other knights of the order, she would kneel before the Queen and would rise as Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, Knight of the Round Table, defender of the realm from the undead. 

Integra knew she should be proud, should be happy, but a part of her was afraid of what was happening, because she knew that after this, nothing would ever be the same. This was the final step she would take, the step that would permanently take her into adulthood. After this, she would no longer be a child, but a knight.

"Thoughts, my Master?" a deep, mocking voice said from the shadows of her room said.

Integra clenched her hands into tight fists at the sound of that voice. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned to where the voice came from, a look of annoyance on her face. "I told you not to come into my room without my permission," she said.

"Have you, Master? Pity, I must have forgotten," the mocking voice replied as its owner slowly materialized as it slipped away from the shadows. Integra stood still, expressionless, as she watched curling threads of shadows swirl slightly. They first formed shoe-clad feet, then white-gloved hands, followed by a deep red ankle-length, long-sleeved coat that hid the rest of his body in shadows, finally forming a head topped by hair as dark as night and with it a devilish-looking face that had deep red eyes and a mocking, fanged smile.

Vampire.

__

Integra watched with sick fascination as the corpse licked her blood from the floor, lapping it. "Vampire…." 

Alucard.

__

"I am called Alucard," he said when she asked him for his name in that dark dungeon as she aimed her gun at her treacherous Uncle Richard, using his outstretched arm to steady her injured arm. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Integra suddenly asked, noting the vampire's clothes. It reminded her of the clothes a nobleman would wear in a time long ago.

"You do not like what I am wearing, Master?"

Integra frowned. "Why red? It seems inappropriate for a vampire."

"Is it, Master?"

Integral lifted her chin, eyes suddenly as hard and as cold as chips of blue ice. "You will not mock me this way. I will not let you. I asked you a question; I want an answer."

Integra thought she saw a smile on his face when he replied in a serious voice, "I am most comfortable in this garb. I am able to move freely. Moreover, red is a favorite color of mine."

She said nothing. Then, after a moment of silence, she asked, "What are you doing here? Do not tell me you are congratulating me for my imminent knighthood."

"If you want me to, Master."

"I don't want you to. Leave my room. I do not wish for your company, Alucard."

Alucard gave her another mocking smile. "A pity you would not care for my company, Master, for I can assure you, my presence will be something you will deal with until the end of your days. And perhaps," he added, his smile widening, "even beyond the grave."

For a moment, Integra felt a chill rush up her spine. Nevertheless, her pride overrode her fear. "We will see about that, vampire," she replied coolly.

"I will be waiting, Master." Laughing, he left, slipping into the shadows. 

__

He is my true legacy, Integra realized suddenly_. My true inheritance. It is not the title of knight, nor the land, or the money…but him–that vampire my father kept in that dungeon._

It had been several days since that day she found Alucard. Her father had died, leaving the Institute to her. She had been running away from her Uncle Richard, who wanted to kill her, to control the Hellsing Institute. Seeking safety, she went to the dungeons of Hellsing, where her father said she should go if she was being threatened, for something will protect her there.

She had expected it to be a knight or some super weapon, but instead found this creature, this vampire. She could not believe it. The thing her father told her to fear and revile the most was the one that would protect and help her. How could her father deal with such a thing? How could her ancestors?

"Lord Integra?" Walter's voice broke into her thoughts. "The limousine is ready. We shall leave for the ceremony now."

She nodded. As she followed Walter out, she felt eyes looking at her, watching her every move. Alucard.

She may find out the answers to her questions in the future, but for now, Alucard was _her_ legacy. She would come to know more of this dangerous and powerful legacy in time, perhaps just like her ancestors did. 

__

And so it begins, my friends

A lengthy journey's first step

May you find what you seek

And be a better person for it

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: And that was the prologue of Legacy. Did you like it? Please read and review.

Please excuse the poem. I suck at poetry.

****

Next chapter: Let's take a trip to the past. What happened after Van Helsing and company 'killed' Dracula? 


	3. Chapter I: The Book

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hellsing or Dracula by Bram Stroker. They belong to someone else.

****

Freetalk: Hello! Welcome to the another chapter of Legacy. Thought you'd never see this again, did you?

Please note that the timeline is shifted to the past of the Hellsing anime/manga, just after Van Helsing and co. killed Dracula. The point of view may shift from first person to third person or vice-versa.

This will have a lot of allusion to the Stroker novel, so I suggest you read that first before you continue. 

****

Special thanks to: **_Thowra:_** I'm glad that got you excited. I hope this chapter will so that to you too.

****

M.Kasshoku: Yeah, yeah…we love him for that. God, I swear, I love it when Alucard teases Integra. 

****

Serenia: Well, the development of Hellsing begins here. I hope you'll like this.

****

Stella: Hey, thanks for reviewing here too. I hope you like this part.

****

BlueMew: Is this soon enough? Thanks for the review!

****

Dedicated to: **Nice Guy** and of course, this is for **Stella** and **Eden** from BI (Blissful Ignorance) as well.

****

Chapter I: The Book

__

Dr. Abraham Van Helsing's journal

"Good God, Jonathan! Why on earth did you–"

Sitting on a chair across mine, the young man looked up at me, his eyes unnaturally bright in the darkness of my study. "So they would know, Professor Van Helsing. So they could be warned of the dangers that await them." There was a hardness to his voice, a determined look in his young face that I had come to know so well in the years I have been his friend.

I looked at the book in my hand. _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker, the title of the book was. Already it was selling like hotcakes all over London. Soon, its popularity will spread all over England and the world. Then people will want us to talk about it–to know if the tale told here is true. "Jonathan, the consequences of this book are–"

"Are far less than what the consequences of what you have done, Professor!" Jonathan Harker cut in, his voice loud and sharp. He slammed his palms on the table. His eyes were now glittering with anger. It took all of my will not to flinch from his rage. I have never seen him this angry before, except perhaps the day _he _came back to life. Harker's fury had been palpable then and had been frightening to behold. 

"You know I had no choice on the matter," I said to him in a quiet voice. Jonathan cannot know, he cannot understand what I felt that moment I bound _him_ to my blood, to my life and to the lives that would follow mine. 

The young man raked his fingers through his hair, which was already snow-white because of what had happened to him in the castle in Transylvania. "You do not understand the fear, Professor. He hadn't been after you, or your wife! You have to understand what Mina and I go through, knowing that–that creature is still alive and _here_!" He shuddered as he spoke.

"Jonathan, my love," his lovely wife, Wilhemina Harker, said as she rose from her seat and touched her husband's arm in that gentle way of hers. "Do not shout. Professor Van Helsing understands that you meant well in having the book published." Dear Miss Mina smiled at me, that brilliant smile of hers that always tugged my heart, though this time it was a smile tinged with sadness, understanding...and fear. 

I glanced at the book in my hand once more. It was thick and bound in black leather. Embossed in sinister- looking letters in red was its title. I do not know how exactly Jonathan managed to get the popular Irish playwright to write this book for him, but he did. I wonder how much Stoker knew. Here in this book were the events that documented what had happened years ago–events that should have been kept a secret. It was altered a bit, but it was truthful enough. 

I've read the book, of course. My friends were accurately described. I, however, was depicted here as a widowed old man. In truth, I was in my late forties when we killed _him_. Hardly _old_. I wondered why Stoker made an old man in the book. Perhaps he had some literary reason for it. The wise old man in the stories…

"Why did you have to bring _him_ back, Professor?" the young man asked me in a hoarse voice, his eyes filled with inhuman grief. It pained me to know it was I who caused it. "_He_ tried to kill us. _He_ tried to take my wife from me. Why? _He_ should have been left for dead."

I smiled a bit sadly at the dear young man. "Because, my dear Jonathan, whether we like it or not, we need _his_ help. Between the eradication of the human race and _his_ resurrection, _he_ is the lesser evil."

Jonathan Harker said nothing. He only stared at me, a bleak look in his eyes. Then he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I know, but I wish it was not so, Professor."

_So do I_, I thought, _in many ways you'll never know_. I patted him on his shoulder. "Enough about this. What is done is done. The book has already been published. We cannot undo the past. We can only move on, and hope to God Almighty that all will be well."

"I hope you are right, Professor, for all our sakes." Jonathan Harker rose from his seat, a grim, determined look on his face. "Well, I called to tell you that. Mina and I will be leaving."

"So soon? Will you not stay for supper? Marianne will be most disappointed." Marianne was my second wife, a distant cousin of Arthur Holmwood.

For the first time since entering my home, Jonathan Harker smiled. "Tell the Lady Marianne we are sorry. We cannot stay for supper. We must get home before dark." He gave me a meaningful look. 

Mina went to me, and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Thank you, Professor," she whispered softly, "for understanding." Harker then took his wife's hand. "Come, Mina." 

"Jonathan," I called as they reached the door. Jonathan turned to face me, a guarded look in his eyes. "Do not forget that the Knights have a meeting tomorrow night. We shall be expecting a full report, Sir Harker."

Jonathan bowed to me, a little mockingly, it seemed. "Yes, Sir Hellsing." A rueful smile touched his lips. "I'm still not used calling you that, Professor. I still cannot believe we had been knighted."

I only smiled back. We spoke no more as I escorted them out the door. The sky overhead was already turning into a dark smoky blue. My smile remained as I watched them get in their carriage. Miss Mina gave me a hearty wave, then in a few minutes, they were gone.

As I entered my house, I felt the oppressive feeling one gets when one was being watched secretly. I lifted my head, and said coldly, "Alucard." I should have known he would be eavesdropping in my conversation with Harker and his wife.

A deep mocking laugh came from the shadows in the room. I stood expressionless, as the owner of the laugh slowly materialized not far from me as it slipped away from the shadows. Curling threads of shadows swirled slightly. They first formed shoe-clad feet, then white-gloved hands, followed by a deep red ankle-length, long-sleeved coat that hid the rest of his body in shadows, finally forming a head topped by hair as dark as night and with it a devilish-looking handsome face that had deep red eyes and a mocking, fanged smile. He bowed at me, a bow every bit as mocking as his smile. "Yes, my Master?"

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: Thought you'd never see this fic again, did you. I was seized by a sudden inspiration, and out came this! I hope it was satisfactory. By the way, HH 15b will be out very soon. Just finishing it!

****

Why this chapter: I know I was supposed to discuss what happened after they vanquished Dracula, now known as Alucard, but I wanted to first clear matters regarding the book and Hellsing. 

****

Next chapter: When Abraham Van Helsing and his friends got rid of Dracula, little do they know that it was only the beginning of a frightening legacy.


End file.
